Forever For Me
by SSNHlover2001
Summary: Come Back To Me, Sakura!, full of Sasuke POV. Untuk merayakan SasuSaku Canon, tentang kehidupan SasuSaku setelah menikah. " Bagaimana kisah cintamu dengan Kaa- san? Apa biasa biasa saja, atau penuh drama seperti opera salju?" " jangan pernah menyianyiakan seseorang yang tulus padamu." Ya, selamanya. Jadilah selamanya untukku Uchiha Sakura.


Forever For Me

Pair : Sasuke U x Sakura H, Sarada U. (nekat masukin Sara- chan)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, family.

Disclaimer : NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, Drabbel, Sequel Come Back To Me, Sakura!, full of Sasuke POV Drabel (mungkin), Gaje, cerita pasaran, typo bertebaran, feel gak ada, DLDR!

A/N : aku nekat bikin sequel ini. Untuk merayakan SasuSaku Canon. Ini sequel CBTMS, mungkin judulnya agak pasaran. Cerita ini nyeritain tentang kehidupan SasuSaku setelah menikah.. hohohohohohoo.. cekidot ajalah ya.. kalo jelek yah.. cekidot ajalah ya #dilempartomatbusukk.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk sambil menikmati ocha hangat yang diberikan Sakura –istriku –pada pagi hari ini. Menyesap aromanya, membuatku teringat pada kenangan masa lalu. Masa dimana aku menyakitinya, membuangnya seperti sampah yang tak berguna. Musim gugur yang di tunggu tunggu akhirnya datang. Membuat udara lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sambil menyesap ocha yang diberikan wanita musim semi itu, aku memperhatikan gadis kecil disampingku yang memasang wajah murung. " Ada apa Sarada?" kucoba untuk bertanya pada gadis kecilku itu, buah cintaku dengan Sakura. " Tou- san?" Tanyanya. Aku menaruh kembali mug tehku di meja yang berada dihadapan kami. " hn..?" Tanyaku dengan gumaman andalanku itu.

" Bagaimana kisah cintamu dengan Kaa- san? Apa biasa biasa saja, atau penuh drama seperti opera sabun?" Tanya putriku itu, aku mengangkat alisku. Apa apaan pertanyaan itu, pasti anak si Baka Dobe itu yang meracuninya, ck awas kau Dobe! " kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Sarada?" tanyaku heran. " aku hanya ingin tahu saja, bagaimana perasaan ayah pada ibu. Karena, aku selalu melihat kalian tidak pernah menunjukan kasih sayang dihadapanku, hanya itu tidak lebih. Kau bisa menjawabnya kan, ayah?" Tanya putriku itu. " kau tahu Sarada? Dulu, aku membenci ibumu." Jawabku, kuputuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. " hah? Yang benar? Lalu kenapa kalian bisa menikah?" ucapnya bertubi tubi. " ya, dulu aku membencinya karena ibumu menjadi perusak hubungan ayah dengan mantan pacarku." Ucapku santai, sambil menerawang ke masa lalu. Masa paling menyakitkan dihidupku. " Lalu, kenapa ayah mencintai ibu?" serunya penasaran, " waktu itu aku menyianyiakannya. Menganggapnya tak pernah ada , memakinya. Padahal dulu kami adalah seorang sahabat sejak kecil, tapi semua berubah sejak aku mulai menyukai mantan pacarku itu. Ibumu itu menyatakan perasaanya, dan gossip mulai menyebar. Membuat hubunganku dengan pacarku sempat renggang waktu itu. Aku menyeretnya ke atap sekolah, disana aku menyalahkannya yang telah merusak hubungan kami." Ceritaku, Sarada mendengarkan denganbaik apa yang ku ceritakan. " sampai pacarku itu menghianatiku, menusukku dari belakang. Aku langsung mencari kabar ibumu melalui guru kami disekolah, tapi sayang ibumu pindah ke Suna. Sejak saat itu aku mencintainya dan menyadari kesalahanku." Aku mengakhiri cerita yang membuat hatiku tercubit itu. " kau tahu Sarada, ayahmu itu pemalu." Suara Sakura menginterupsi pembicaraan kami. " maksudmu bu?" Tanya putri kecil kami. Sakura tersenyum sambil mengelus helaian raven yang sama denganku itu, " ayahmu melamarku saat kami sedang bertengkar. Dan dengan bodohnya dia menghilangkan cincin yang akan diberikannya padaku." Kekeh Sakura yang dibalas dengusan olehku. " aku sedang gugup waktu itu, dan yah kau tahulah.." balasku tak mau dipermalukan didepan Sarada. " tapi intinya Sarada," kini mataku menatap onyx milik Sarada, " jangan pernah menyianyiakan seseorang yang tulus padamu." Nasehatku yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sarada. " baiklah aku mengerti, berarti tak apa kan aku menyukai Boruto? karena dia juga menyukainya ." ujarnya langsung kabur entah kemana. " apa? Anak Baka Dobe itu!" cengangku seketika mengetahui arti ucapannya.

" hahahahah sudahlah Sasuke-kun, mereka memang cocokkan." Tawa Sakura di sampingku, sambil memelukku dari belakang. " aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Ucapku dengan nada lembut. " aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Selamanya." Balas Sakura tak kalah lembut.

Ya, selamanya. Jadilah selamanya untukku Uchiha Sakura.


End file.
